You've Fallen For Me
by KayMile
Summary: Naruto is a bright boy and a highly skilled Koto player. He is in the Japanese traditional music department. Sasuke is a cold and refined young man, while being a highly skilled guitarist. He is in the applied music department. They come from different family backgrounds and dislike each other, but slowly, they start to fall for each other. SasuNaru


**Hi! So I've been wanting to do this for a while and decided to publish the first chapter today. This is based off of a show (Shoutout if you can guess which one).**

**Warnings: Yaoi, boyxboy, language, horrible grammar etc., and possible future lemons.**

**Main pairings are: SasuNaru, SaiIno, KakaKure . Others are pending so give me your ideas :). **

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes this is unbetad, but the following chapters will be.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto. Quite simple.**

* * *

Somehow I Ran Into You Part 1

* * *

A boy with bright blonde hair and striking blue eyes struggled with his several bags of luggage as he looked around the airport in confusion, "Wait, where's Ero-sennin?"

Just as he said this, the boy spotted a mane of grey hair and immediately y perked up, "That must be him!"

He tightened his grip on the bags and rushed towards the man. As he got closer, he called out to him, "Ero-Sennin!"

The man turned around, grey hair swishing behind him and frowned, "Why are you so late, Naruto?"

Naruto huffed, "I had to find our bags." He readjusted his grip on the bags, "Can't you at least carry your _own _luggage?"

"I'm too old for you to order around, boy." Jiraiya said ogling a girl as she walked past him. She giggled and winked at him.

"Why do you need so much baggage anyway?" Naruto asked pouting, "We're only going to be here for three days."

Jiraiya sighed, shaking his head at Naruto's ignorance, "Well, you see, the older you get, the more you have to focus on your appearance. Not that you would understand." With that Jiraiya swiftly walked off, leaving an irate Naruto to catch up with him.

As they walked through the airport, they saw someone sporting a sign with Jiraiya's name on it.

"There he is, let's go!" Jiraiya said, once again hurrying and leaving Naruto behind.

"Why can't he come over to us?" Naruto whined readjusting the bags on his arm. He quickly caught up to the two men.

"Hello, I'm Takeshi. You must have had a tiring flight, Jiraiya-sama. I'll take you straight to the seminar."

Jiraiya nodded and turned to Naruto, "Go to the hotel, and come pick me up when the seminar ends."

Naruto nodded. As Jiraiya turned around, Naruto quickly held out his hands, "I need money for a taxi."

Jiraiya sighed and rummaged through his bag until he pulled out some money. "Here."

Naruto looked at the money in disbelief, "You're giving me ten dollars? That won't be enough for a taxi!"

"Take the bus! You're used to it already." Jiraiya said. He then turned to Takeshi, "Let's go."

They briskly walked off leaving Naruto standing there who still had his hands held out. He sighed and lowered them, "He could've at least given me a little bit more."

With that he adjusted the shoulder strap of his bag and made sure the other bags were secure before he hurried to where the busses stopped.

As Naruto left, another male entered through the door behind him. He had dark hair and equally dark eyes. His alabaster skin was hidden underneath a blue jacket that rested over a white v-neck. He had a pair of white headphones resting around his neck.

He looked around briefly before he walked briskly towards the bus stop.

Meanwhile, Naruto stood waiting for his bus.

When he finally spotted it, He grabbed his luggage and rushed to the bus, but as he rushed forward the wheel of one of his many bags broke.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he went back to pick up the broken wheel.

He grabbed the bag again and started forward hoping to get unto the bus and fix his bag, unfortunately, as he continued on, his bag got stuck on a stone structure.

"Fucking hell!" Naruto said as he struggled to pull the bag out. Suddenly, the dark stranger from earlier pulled the bag out from behind the stone structure and carried it unto the bus.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the man before hurrying unto the bus after him.

"Hey! Thank you. Really!" Naruto said grabbing his bag from the man not giving him another look and grabbing one of the poles in front of him and steadying himself for the bus trip.

A few minutes later, the bus reached Naruto's destination. Naruto quickly gathered up his bags and rushed off the bus in excitement.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe of the ocean, "Ahh, Hokkaido!"

Then, he opened his eyes and pulled out the map and directions Jiraiya had given him, "Okay so, first I have to go… left!"

Naruto then turned to the left and marched forward.

After thirty minutes of navigating through Hokkaido, Naruto finally managed to reach the hotel. He opened the door to his room and entered.

He then dropped all his bags. He rushed into the bedroom and jumped unto the bed in excitement.

"Holy shit! I'm actually in Hokkaido." Naruto then rushed to the door, "Time to explore!"

He boarded the first bus he saw and sat down next to a window. As the bus started moving, Naruto looked out the window, watching the things that passed by.

After many stops, the bus finally stopped at Hidaka Monbetsu Lighthouse. Naruto immediately got out and started up the path that lead to the lighthouse.

As Naruto reached the steps to the lighthouse, he noticed a bike resting up against the railing. Naruto looked around to see if he could find the owner, and spotted a familiar blue jacket on the lighthouse balcony. He appeared to be taking pictures of the landscape.

"Isn't that the guy that helped me with my bags?" Naruto asked as he looked up. As he was about to call out to the man, his phone rang. Naruto scrambled to pull it out of his pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

"Where are you!?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized he was supposed to be picking up his grandfather, "Ahh, I'm on my way right now! Bye!"

Naruto quickly ended the call and ran off.

As Naruto was running, the man on the balcony turned and lifted his camera. He snapped a few pictures of Naruto. Lowering the camera, he smiled softly at the images.

* * *

**I apologise for the really short chapter (Only 972 words) the following chapters will be waay longer.**

**Please review and give me some feedback on how I could further improve this :)**


End file.
